Technical Field
The present teaching relates to a tank system including a tank and a liquid injection container wherein a liquid in the liquid injection container is allowed to flow into a liquid storage chamber of the tank.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a liquid consuming apparatus which is provided with a liquid consuming section configured to consume a liquid stored in a liquid storage chamber. For example, there is known an ink-jet printer provided with an ink receiving portion, and a liquid jetting (discharging) head configured to jet (discharge) an ink supplied from an ink bottle installed in the ink receiving portion.
The above-described ink bottle is provided with a lid member. The ink bottle and the lid member are provided with openings, respectively. The lid member is rotatably attached to the ink bottle. The lid member closes the opening of the ink bottle in a state that the lid member is rotated to a rotational position at which the opening of the ink bottle and the opening of the lid member are not matched, and releases the opening of the ink bottle in a state that the lid member is rotated to another rotational position at which the opening of the ink bottle is matched with the opening of the lid member. The ink bottle and the lid member are provided with projections for positioning, respectively. In a state that the positions of the respective projections are matched, the opening of the ink bottle is closed.
The ink receiving portion is provided with a recessed portion to which the projection of each of the ink bottle and the lid member is fittable. When an ink is to be supplied to the ink receiving portion, a user fits the projections of the ink bottle and the lid member into the recessed portion of the ink receiving portion to thereby install the ink bottle in the ink receiving portion, and user rotates the ink bottle. With this, only the ink bottle is rotated while the lid member is fixed, and the opening of the ink bottle is matched with the opening of the lid member. This allows the ink to flow from the ink bottle to the ink receiving portion. In this state, the projection of the ink bottle is inserted into the ink receiving portion, thereby suppressing such a situation that the ink bottle is easily detached or easily comes off from the ink receiving portion. When the ink bottle is to be attached to or detached from the ink receiving portion, it is necessary that the position of the projection of the ink bottle is matched with the position of the projection of the lid member. When the position of the projection of the ink bottle is matched with the position of the projection of the lid member, the opening of the ink bottle is thereby closed or clogged by the lid member, which in turn suppresses any outflow of the ink from the ink bottle to the outside of the ink receiving portion.
Although the above-described ink bottle is installable in the ink receiving portion and capable of suppressing any outflow of the ink from the ink bottle to the outside of the ink receiving portion, the construction of the ink bottle is relatively complex.
The present teaching has been made in view of the above-described situations, and an object of the present teaching is to provide a system for (tank system including) a tank and a liquid injection container allowing the liquid injection container to be fixed to the tank when liquid such as ink is to be supplied to the tank and capable of suppressing any outflow of the ink to the outside of the tank, with a simple construction.